ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:OSS1E6 Tourist Trap/@comment-197.89.168.62-20161225120116
Spider-Armor 10 Tourist Trap Boom-Tails: (as Spider-Armor makes faces at the kid in the other car) I'd warn you that your face might freeze like that. But, in your case, it would be an improvement. (the kid on the other car eats a hamburger and shows it to Spider-Armor) Spider-Armor: Oh, man! The seafood special. Time to pull out the secret weapon. (transforms into Stinkfly) Spider-Armor (as Stinkfly): Stinkfly! (Appears, and makes faces at the kid) Kid: Ahhh! Father: Ahhh! (steps on the gas) Boom-Tails: (Spider-Armor as Stinkfly starts laughing hysterically) There is such a thing as taking a joke too far, you know. (Spider-Armor as Stinkfly continues to laugh hysterically, then sprays some slime on Boom-Tails's seat; the pilot fox sits on it, gasps, then growls at him) Spider-Armor (as Stinkfly): (laughing hysterically) Impossible. Funny is funny. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Spider-Armor, better get up here. (Darth Anakin Skywalker hits the brakes, sliding Spider-Armor as Stinkfly to the front of the RV) Oh, good. You're all ready to go. We got trouble ahead. Spider-Armor (as Stinkfly): The fire's too intense. Oh, I wish I was Swampfire! Darth Anakin Skywalker: (about Spider-Armor as Stinkfly) Come on, folks. Give the...bug a chance to work. Spider-Armor (as Stinkfly): (after rescuing trucker) Loogie saves lives. Kid: Ahh! That's the monster that ate that silver wall-crawling person! Spider-Armor (as Stinkfly): Well, look at the time. Gotta fly. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Ah. Is this place great or what? Spider-Armor: Uh... I'll go with "or what." Darth Anakin Skywalker: Come on. What's more exciting than the world's biggest fish bowl? Spider-Armor: (confused) Um, everything? (Spider-Armor rings the bell at the jackalope exhibit; the Mayor shows up) Mayor Wolverpool: Tickets, please. Spider-Armor: I thought you were the mayor. Mayor Wolverpool: I am the mayor. But he who wears the crown is burdened by many hats, son. (as Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails enter the exhibit) Mind the signs. Spider-Armor: PLEASE tell me this is it! Because I can't stand "it" anymore. (reads sign) "Do not touch it." Boom-Tails: (also reads sign) "Do not photograph it." Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails: (both read the sign together) "Do not use batteries or electrical equipment anywhere near it." Spider-Armor: (looking at a giant rubber band ball) This is "it"? Boom-Tails: It's a big ball of rubber bands. Mayor Wolverpool: And who knows what secrets lie within? Spider-Armor: (confused) Uh, more rubber bands? Spider-Armor: Look at this place! These guys are full of..."it." Gosh! We've been punked! Boom-Tails: Yeah. And it is pretty lame. I can't believe our sith grandfather was so excited about this place. (Spider-Armor moves next to the rubber-band ball, smiling) Boom-Tails: I know that look on your face, Spider-Armor. What're you thinking? Spider-Armor: What do you mean, what am I thinking? Boom-Tails: I mean, what are you up to? (Spider-Armor moves behind the rubber-band ball, transforms into Four Arms, and then picks it up) Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): FOUR ARMS! One good prank deserves another. Boom-Tails: For once, I agree with you. Boom-Tails: (about Spider-Armor as Four Arms' prank with the giant rubber-band ball) Got something special in mind? Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): I don't know. Maybe the world's biggest booger or something? (Miles laughs hysterically about the joke what Spider-Armor as Four Arms made) Boom-Tails: You're funny! Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): Yeah, thanks! (tosses the ball back and forth) Boom-Tails: Careful, silver boy! You'll drop it! Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): Oh, sure! Not a chance. And no worries, Miles! (carefully balances the ball on one hand) I could lift this thing with three hands tied behind my back or something. (Accidentally drops the ball, Miles screams as he jumps out of the way) Oops! (Miles, angrily, smacks Spider-Armor as Four Arms after the run-away rubber-band ball comes to a stop) Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): Ow! Are you crazy?! What was that for?! Boom-Tails: For turning me into a criminal. That's what! Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): (gets up) Okay, I'm sorry. Don't get yourself in a twist, Miles. I'll just put everything back the way it was. No problem. No big deal! (the Omnitrix beeps and Spider-Armor reverts back to human form) Spider-Armor: Okay. Maybe a little problem. (ball reacts to Omnitrix) Boom-Tails: Spider-Armor, what are we going to tell Darth Anakin? Spider-Armor: Nothing, Miles! I promise. We just play dumb. Trust me! And believe me! Boom-Tails: Easy for you, man. You're a lot better at it than I am. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Hey, there you are. Isn't this place a riot? Boom-Tails: Why, what did you see? We don't know anything about it. Spider-Armor: He means it's great, Darth Anakin. Can't wait to check out the bathroom! Darth Anakin Skywalker: (shocked, offscreen) What the Earth happened here? Boom-Tails: He knows everything. We are so busted! Spider-Armor: Big trouble! Boom-Tails: We have to come clean, tell Darth Anakin Skywalker EVERYTHING. Spider-Armor: Sometimes it's hard to believe you're really a kid. Never admit anything until you absolutely have to. Got it? Darth Anakin Skywalker: Silver Spider. Yellow Sky. Get out here. Boom-Tails: (gasps) "Yellow Sky"? (gulps) We're doomed! Spider-Armor: Big trouble! Spider-Armor: Whoa! What in the blazes happened? Darth Anakin Skywalker: I don't know. Looks like a tornado tore through here overnight. Spider-Armor: Good. (Darth Anakin Skywalker stares at him) I mean, yeah. It was just one of those freaky nature things, right, Miles? Heh, heh, heh. (Boom-Tails nods) Mayor Wolverpool: I think it's pretty clear who's responsible for these juvenile acts. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Juvenile acts? Huh. If I didn't know better, that sounds like… Mayor Wolverpool: Oh, I'm not talking about those two youngsters. Darth Anakin Skywalker, Spider-Armor, and Boom-Tails: You're not? (Darth Anakin glares at the silver wall-crawler and fox pilot; Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails smile nervously at him) Darth Anakin Skywalker: Yeah, well, if they didn't do it, who did? (Megawhatt shows up, pulling Boom-Tails's brown belt over his head and laughing) Spider-Armor: Whoa! What was that? Mayor Wolverpool: A Megawhatt. Spider-Armor: Mega what?! I mean, wait a minute! Did you say "Megawhatt"? Mayor Wolverpool: Yes, exactly. Mayor Wolverpool: Some say it might be a ball of lightning come alive. Others think it's static cling run amok. Tough to say. Boom-Tails: Maybe it's a some kind of alien. Mayor Wolverpool: Alien? That's just plain crazy talk. Darth Anakin Skywalker: (about Megawhatt) You left that thing inside a rubber-band ball all this time? Isn't that kind of dangerous? Mayor Wolverpool: Not so long as people minded the signs. (stares at Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails) Spider-Armor: All right, we did it. We're guilty. Boom-Tails: So much for admit nothing. Darth Anakin Skywalker: We're going to talk about this later, you two. But for now, how do we stop this thing, Mr. Mayor? Mayor Earl: What you mean, "we"? You let it out. You catch it. (Megawhatt enters inside his pants and gives Darth Anakin a wedgie) Darth Anakin Skywalker: That's not funny, just painful. (Megawhatt laughs) Spider-Armor: Don't worry, Darth Anakin. I know just the hero to deal with a troublemaker like this. Goop! (Transforms into Goop) Goop! Darth Anakin Skywalker: Those creeps' idea of good, clean fun is gonna have us all pushing up daisies. Boom-Tails: Don't just stand there, nice guy. Dial up some help. Spider-Armor: (sarcastically) Duh, like I haven't been trying. Boom-Tails: (confused) Uh, why going Goop, Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor (as Goop): Uh, it's complicated, Miles. You wouldn't understand. Boom-Tails: Watch didn't let you change into what you wanted it to, did it, nice guy? Spider-Armor (as Goop): Shut up! Mayor Wolverpool: It eats electricity. The more it gobbles, the more powerful it gets. It's also got a dangerous sense of humor. Mayor Wolverpool: Is it just me, or is there a lot of excitement today? Mayor Wolverpool: (in a monotonous tone) Well, there goes the world's largest toothpicks. Oh, the humanity. Spider-Armor (as Goop): That's it! I'm pulling the plug on this guy's pranks. (picks up sewer lid) Hey, sparky. Catch this! (throws the sewer lid, splitting the Megawhatt in half; each half grows into a new Megawhatt) (looking surprised) Okay, so that wasn't the best idea. Spider-Armor (as Goop): Okay, don't touch an electric guy when you're made of living metal. Spider-Armor (as Goop): (after firing positronic goo blast and nearly hitting Megawhatt) Whoa, that's new. (turning to Megawhatt) Not so funny now, is it? Huh? Darth Anakin Skywalker: How are we gonna ground that electric fiend? Boom-Tails: Darth Anakin, you're a genius! Darth Anakin Skywalker: Well, thank you, Miles. Why? Spider-Armor: (after Megawhatts hit giant thermometer) What happened? Boom-Tails: Who needs an alien superhero when you've got good old-fashioned brain power? Mayor Wolverpool: Of course, the ground's basically just one big conductor. Spider-Armor: What does that even mean? Boom-Tails: Oh, no. It means the Megawhatts are just zipping around underground until they find some way to get back to the surface. (electricity covers all the telephones and they begin ringing) Darth Anakin Skywalker: They're in the underground phone lines. (Megawhatts begin pouring from the telephones) Waitress: (as the Megawhatts destroy the town) Uh-oh. Now they really did it. Boom-Tails: Spider-Armor, do NOT say a word. Spider-Armor: Hey, I'm just glad I'm REALLY the one who didn't screw up this time. Waitress: Well, there's something you don't see every day. They brought that planetarium exhibit to life. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Come on. We're headed off in the... (sees that the Megawhatts have painted graffiti on the RV) ...oh, my. Spider-Armor: "U am lame"? That's weak. Boom-Tails: Don't even get me started on the grammar and the spelling. Mayor Wolverpool: I reckon they'll head for the big hydroelectric dam to power up. After that, they'll just wipe out the next town and so on and so on. They think it's funny. Yep. Megawhatts got a real twisted sense of humor. (Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails see the giant fishbowl) Boom-Tails: (to Spider-Armor) You thinking what I'm thinking? Spider-Armor: Yeah, beat those pranksters at their own game. Spider-Armor (as Swampire): (to Megawhatts) This is your only warning. Knock off the funny business, or I'll fry your twinkling rumps. Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): Missed me, loser! (blows kisses to Megawhatt) Boom-Tails: Hey, mega wimps. You wanna see something really funny? You guys are all wet. (sprays the possessed planetarium with a hose, then dodges its attempt to step on him) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): (holding a huge fireball) What's the matter? Can't take a joke? (tosses the fireball and destroys the planetarium, the Megawhatts leave the wreckage) You really got burned with that one. You guys should quit while you're behind. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Nice touch using the fish bowl. With non-conductive glass sealed up tight, sparky and his pals won't be going anywhere. Boom-Tails: Once again, science saves the day. Spider-Armor: With a little help from science fiction. Spider-Armor: I think I'm pranked out for a while. Darth Anakin Skywalker: There's a time and a place for a practical joke. (Ben looks at Grandpa Max and then opens the RV door, causing a bucket of water to fall on his head) But funny is funny, especially when it's not on you. (Miles and Darth Anakin laugh at Spider-Armor) Tourist Trap General Information Original broadcast February 4, 2006 Series Spider-Armor 10 Details Season 1 Episode number 6 Overall number 6 Credits Written by Man of Action Directed by Scooter Tidwell Plot The episode begins with Spider-Armor making faces at another kid in a car, including random tongue flapping. Boom-Tails comes along and makes fun of Spider-Armor’s faces, although he says that it would be an improvement if his face were to become stuck like that. The kid in the other car then decides to eat his hamburger and shows it all chewed up to Spider-Armor, and Spider-Armor refers it as the "seafood special." Spider-Armor decides to beat his opponent's move by ducking under the table to activate the Omnitrix. He then comes back up as Stinkfly and spreads slime all over the RV window. Instead of continuing the game, the kid is frightened by Spider-Armor as Stinkfly, as well as the car driver, who notices Spider-Armor as Stinkfly. The kid’s father floors it to get away as fast as possible. Spider-Armor as Stinkfly is laughing hard at his joke and rolls around on the floor while Boom-Tails nags Spider-Armor as Stinkfly for taking the prank too far. He is about to sit down when Spider-Armor as Stinkfly sprays slime onto his seat and he sits on it. He says that going too far is impossible, because he claims that funny is just funny. Up front, Darth Anakin Skywalker notices a situation outside and he tells Spider-Armor as Stinkfly to come up front. Darth Anakin Akywalker hits the brakes and Spider-Armor as Stinkfly slides to the front. On the road ahead of them, a propane truck has overturned and the truck driver is stuck inside. To make it worse, a fire is spreading. Darth Anakin explains that the truck will be a “rocket to the moon,” if it gets ignited by the fire. Spider-Armor as Stinkfly notices that the flames are too hot to get close enough to save the driver and wishes that he were Swampfire. However, Spider-Armor as Stinkfly gets an idea. He flies above the wreck and uses his slime to put out the fire. He then goes on top of the truck and uses his sharp tail to tear the metal off the roof. Spider-Armor as Stinkfly creates a hole big enough to get the truck driver out, who was screaming until he was back on the ground. As Spider-Armor as Stinkfly says that mucus saves lives, the kid from earlier is there. He points out that he's the one who “ate” Spider-Armor earlier. Spider-Armor as Stinkfly excuses himself and leaves the site before people start asking him questions. They continue along the road and Darth Anakin has a plan for the kids. Boom-Tails notices a sign that reads, “You’ll have a ball with it.” Spider-Armor asks Darth Anakin Slywalker where they’re headed, but he seems to be making it a surprise for them. They finally arrive at their destination, and once they got off the RV, they learn that they're visiting a place called Sparksville, a town that's nothing but exhibits for tourists. The mayor shows up to greet them in a monotonous voice. Darth Anakin gives Spider-Armor and Miles their tickets and heads to the motel to check in. With nothing better to do, the kids decide to go around and start seeing the exhibits. They first visit the jackalope, and the mayor is there, who doubles as the ticket collector. Spider-Armor questions him in what he thought he was the mayor, but he replies that he wears the crown and is burdened by many hats. They enter the building, and the mayor tells them to mind the signs. Inside, they take pictures of everything, making funny faces as they capture the moments. They take pictures of several different places, including: the front of the jackalope building, an “American Gothic” painting cutout, a planetarium in which an employee is replacing the “sunlight” bulb, a giant house of cards, a giant hot-dog, Spider-Armor getting sprayed with ketchup and mustard, Boom-Tails getting a hot-dog tossed at him, Spider-Armor wearing jackalope horns and Boom-Tails wearing googly-eye glasses, the world’s largest fish bowl (Spider-Armor and Miles pretending to be about to vomit), them sitting on a bench bored and an “It is this way” sign. They decide to finish up their day to see the barn containing “It” and the mayor says that it is the weirdest and wildest thing to ever find its way to Sparksville. They enter and different warning signs are shown along the way to it, which each one forbidding any touching, taking pictures or using electrical devices near it. After all that, they learn that it is just a giant rubber-band ball. The mayor walks up to ponder on what may be inside the giant ball. Spider-Armor is skeptical, and he says that it is more than a giant rubber-band ball. The mayor says that they can stay as long as they want, but he recaps to them to mind the signs. Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails are annoyed by the rules. So Spider-Armor decides to have a little fun and he runs behind the ball to activate the Omnitrix. He picks up the ball as Four Arms, and starts playing with it. Miles is laughing at the various jokes he makes. Spider-Armor as Four Arms tosses it from one hand to another, and Boom-Tails warns him to be careful. Four Arms ignored his statement and became confident that he can lift it with one hand, but he accidentally ends up losing the balance and drops it. Boom-Tails gets out of the way as the ball bounces off the floor and through the roof. The ball continues to bounce after it left the barn, it knocks over several exhibits and crushes a food cart, and Spider-Armor as Four Arms was able to slow the ball down, though it knocked over the house of cards before it stopped completely. Miles slaps Spider-Armor as Four Arms for ignoring his warning. Spider-Armor as Four Arms claims that he can put everything back, but he reverts to Spider-Armor. He leans against the giant ball and contemplates the situation, while a small charge from the Omnitrix is drawn into the ball. At the motel, they work out what they'll say to Darth Anakin Skywalker. Spider-Armor says that they should play dumb and not say a word about what they did, though Miles says that Spider-Armor is more experienced at it. Inside the motel room, it appears that the entire room has been turned on its side, including the beds and the door. Darth Anakin comes in to ask how their day went, and Miles immediately shifted his behavior to be evasive at what just happened. Spider-Armor covers Miles by saying that they had a great time, and he can’t wait to check out the bathroom. Back at the rubber-band ball, the charge has spread all over the surface. A small electric bolt escapes from it and starts to circle the power lines and exhibits. It then puts a hole through the welcome sign for the town. The bolt then reveals itself to what appears to be a yellow creature. It's amused by its work, laughs and leaves. Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails are sleeping and Darth Anakin Skywalker remarks that there's something out of place. He wakes them up, causing Spider-Armor and Miles to literally fall out of the beds. Miles immediately assumes that they're in trouble. Spider-Armor tells Miles to continue lying about the incident. Darth Anakin then calls out "Silver Spider" and "Yellow Sky", which continues to put more stress onto Boom-Tails. Outside, the entire place has been trashed, far more than what Spider-Armor as Four Arms had caused. Darth Anakin comments that it looks like a tornado hit the place, and Spider-Armor thinks it’s a good thing. Darth Anakin then sparks up his suspicions, but Miles helps to get rid of them. The mayor comes by to say that he knows who did it, and Darth Anakin opens up his suspicions towards them again. The mayor says that something else did it, which removed Darth Anakin’s suspicions. Darth Anakin asks him who did it, and the little creature appears. It hangs around Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails, making silly poses and faces, and pulls Miles’s brown belt over his head. It leaves, and the mayor says that it's a Megawhatt. He says that no one knows where it came from, yet it's living lightning that runs amok. They're normally trapped inside the rubber ball. Miles says that it might be an alien, but the mayor says that that's just plain crazy talk. Near a soda machine, the Megawhatt sees the chance to cause even more trouble. It enters the machine and causes it to fire canned drinks. Spider-Armor, Miles, and Darth Anakin dodge the cans, while the mayor continues his explanations, seemingly unconcerned for his safety. He says that the Megawhatt feeds on electricity, making it more powerful. It also has a dangerous sense of humor. The barrage continues, and the four take cover from a nearby overturned car. Darth Anakin asks why they would keep such a dangerous object. The mayor says that it would be safe if people minded the signs, and Darth Anakin confirms his suspicions to Miles and Spider-Armor. Spider-Armor owns up and Darth Anakin Skywalker decides to deal with Spider-Armor and Miles later, and he asks the mayor how they’ll stop the Megawhatt, though he says that they're the ones who released it, so they will be the ones who catch it. The three start looking for the Megawhatt. As they discuss where they might possibly find it, it sneaks up behind Darth Anakin and gives him a wedgie, literally lifting him off the ground. Darth Anakin doesn’t find it funny, but painful. Spider-Armor then becomes Goop. Miles questions why Spider-Armor chose Goop, Spider-Armor as Goop answers that it was a complicated decision. Miles then points out the Omnitrix didn't let him become the alien he wanted to be, again. The Megawhatt lets go of Darth Anakin and continue to cause havoc on the other exhibits. He makes the world’s largest ketchup bottle overflow. The top of the bottle then cuts the head off a giant chicken. Spider-Armor as Goop rolls up on the rubber ball, and he sends pieces of rubber-band flying in every direction, which causes even more damage. Miles yells at him, yet the mayor is intentionally calm, watching all of what is going on. The Megawhatt laughs at the damage Upgrade has done, and Spider-Armor as Goop accidentally fires a goo laser in anger. It dodges the laser, yet Spider-Armor as Goop is happy to find the new ability. It continues to laugh and takes off. Spider-Armor as Goop chases the Megawhatt, though it proves to be too fast to hit. Upgrade manages to grab it, though he gets shocked. As Miles and Darth Anakin Skywalker watch, Darth Anakin Skywalker wonders how to stop the Megawhatt. Spider-Armor as Goop is getting tired of chasing it and tosses a sewer lid at it. The lid cuts the Megawhatt in half, though it regenerated into two separate Megawhatts. Spider-Armor as Goop mulls on his less-effective action, and then reverts to Spider-Armor. Darth Anakin drives a truck that is carrying the world’s largest thermometer and picks Spider-Armor up. The Megawhatts chase him, though they used the thermometer as a lightning rod. The mayor however points that the ground is merely a conductor, and the Megawhatts will find their way back to the surface. They start to come from every power line and telephone line. The Megawhatts gained a massive amount of energy, and continue to cause trouble. They burst the wheels of every car, a transformer, a fire hydrant, and then the world’s largest toothpicks. The toothpicks fall, and everyone runs for cover. The mayor shows his disregard to his safety again, sitting on a bench and eating popcorn. The Megawhatts settle on the knocked over jackalope near the motel. After speaking to each other in some language, they take off, and take over the planetarium exhibit, which then walks itself off. Darth Anakin decides to follow it in the RV. He finds that the Megawhatts have gotten to it, and wrote “U AM LAME” on the side, as well as smiley faces drawn all over it. The mayor then says that the Megawhatts are probably headed to the hydroelectric dam to power up, and then use it to cause trouble in other towns. Miles looks up and sees the world’s largest fish bowl, which then gives him and Spider-Armor an idea. The Megawhatts At the dam, the planetarium is busy trying to smash through the dam. A column of flame then engulfs it. It looks up to see Spider-Armor as Swampfire on top of the dam. Spider-Armor as Swampfire threatens it and the planetarium hits the dam again, causing a leak and knocking off Spider-Armor as Swampfire over the edge at the same time. Spider-Armor as Swampfire descends the dam to the rapidly approaching water, though he was able to create a column of flame under himself to ride it to safety. Spider-Armor as Swampfire moves to seal the leak, while the planetarium moves to the turbines absorbing the energy. Near the turbines, a large tarp covering a sphere-shaped object can be seen. As the giant planetarium approaches the turbines, Spider-Armor as Swampfire arrives, riding another column of fire. He still needs to get the hang of controlling it though, as it goes out and causes him to crash into a nearby wall. The Megawhatt staggers out, though the planetarium punches him across the dam. Miles sneaks up behind it and sprays it with a hose to annoy it. As it tries to punch him, Spider-Armor as Swampfire makes a large fireball, and he was just in time to throw it and smash the structure into rubble. The Megawhatts leave it, and Spider-Armor as Swampfire taunts them. They try to get him, though he disappears in a cloud of smoke. Spider-Armor as Swampfire then reappears near the tarp, and blows kisses at them. They become so annoyed and attacked recklessly towards him as he enters the trap. As they follow him in, Darth Anakin Skywalker shows up to pull the tarp off, which revealed the giant bowl to be filled with the Megawhatts inside. Spider-Armor as Swampfire finishes it up by melting the top to seal them in. Spider-Armor as Swampfire taunts them, and Miles states that science saved the day. Spider-Armor as Swampfire reverts to Spider-Armor, and made it more specific that science-fiction helped. Back at the town, the mayor thanks them for their work in capturing the Megawhatts. Darth Anakin Skywalker apologizes for any problems and setbacks they might have caused, yet the mayor turned their efforts into progress by turning the Megawhatt prison into a giant light bulb. He says that everything will be all right, if the people mind the signs. The sign states, “In case of emergency, do not break glass.” They head back to the RV, and Spider-Armor says that he's pranked out. Darth Anakin Skywalker says that there is a time and place for jokes. Spider-Armor opens the door to the RV, and a bucket of water falls on his head. Darth Anakin Skywalker then adds on to his previous statement by saying, “Funny is funny, especially when it’s not on you.” Miles and Darth Anakin laugh at Spider-Armor. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Spider-Armor and the gang learn about and battle the Megawhatts. Characters * Spider-Armor * Boom-Tails * Darth Anakin Skywalker * Wolverpool (first appearance) * Residents of Sparksville Villains * Megawhatts (first appearance) Aliens Used (from Spider-Armor) * Stinkfly * Four Arms * Goop (accidental transformation) * Swampfire